coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8283 (22nd December 2013)
Plot Kylie drags a reluctant Max out of the hall. He breaks free and runs to David. Thinking everyone is against her, Kylie leaves on her own. Roy fails his driving test. Anna is not pleased when Owen agrees to meet Pat Phelan but at No.6. The Croppers go with Fiz, Tyrone and the kids for Christmas shopping. Phelan and his wife Valerie arrive at No.6. Fiz gets a scare when Hayley falls asleep at the precinct but she's okay. Kylie returns home, telling Audrey she didn't feel well at the nativity. David and Gail fill her in on what happened. Phelan offers Owen a contract to convert flats, telling him it'll set him up for life. Owen will have to be the frontman as Phelan is bankrupt. Kylie feels everyone turning against her and tries to throw Gail out. Gail tells her that she doesn't deserve her kids. Kylie shouts at Gail telling her that David is not part of the kids' lives, Gail is furious. Anna is furious at Phelan's plan and tells Owen that she does not want him to be part of it. Ritchie's band goes down well at the bistro. Rita hopes that Dennis will have got the impresario urge out of his system. Peter keeps warning Tina about Rob but gets nowhere. Gloria suggests to Dennis that they set up a sideline as talent agents. Dennis likes the idea and they shake on it. Kylie feels she deserves everything she gets. Peter warns Rob off Tina, making it seem as though he's protecting Tracy. Cast Regular cast *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Teacher - Nevean Riley Mohamed *Valerie Phelan - Caroline Berry *Ritchie de Vries - Robin Askwith Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Bessie Street School - Assembly hall and corridor *Weatherfield Precinct Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.00pm. Only one episode was shown on Friday 20th December to accommodate Text Santa 2013 which was transmitted immediately afterwards. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie's behaviour spirals out of control; Hayley tries to cheer Roy up by suggesting a Christmas shopping trip with Fiz, Tyrone and the kids; Pat Phelan asks Owen to go into business with him; Ritchie's band is a huge hit at The Bistro; and Peter berates Tina for kissing Rob. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,690,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns